The Proposal
by Twilit-Kingdom
Summary: It's late and Mikoto isn't back yet. Totsuka's alone and worried. What could the Red King be doing so late at night? One Shot. MikoTotsu. Complete.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the places or characters mentioned.

* * *

The evening was chilled and a persistent steady rain fell to form puddles outside of bar Homra. Kusanagi Izumo had just finished locking up and was standing back behind his beloved bar, already working at polishing a newly cleaned wine glass, when he heard a sudden knock at the door. With a click of his tongue he sighed, heading back over to the door and unlocking it, discovering the Red King standing before him drenched from the rain. A faint smile couldn't help but form across his features as he stepped aside for Mikoto to enter, once again locking the door behind him. "You're late this evening, did something happen?"

Mikoto simply shook his head as he sat himself down on the couch, ruffling his hands through his crimson hair in a small attempt to dry it. He wore his usual frown on his face, but something seemed a bit off about him…_what_ Kusanagi couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Where's Totsuka?"

"Upstairs. I told him to just go back to his apartment for the night, but he insisted on staying…he was worried about you," the blond bar tendered replied, passing his friend an actual towel before returning to his spot back behind the bar, lifting the wine glass carefully into his hand once more. "You should probably go tell him that you're back."

The King nodded, taking the towel to his hair and ruffling it once more before patting down his clothes, hoping to dry them up a bit as well. The thought that he could just heat himself up and evaporate the water had yet to make it into his thought process…

A moment passed in silence before Mikoto finally lifted himself up off the couch and began to wander in the direction of his bedroom, placing the slightly damp towel on the bar as he passed by. His steps were loud on the stairs, the usual sounds of the hustle and bustle of the Red Clan gone for the evening, the only people remaining being himself, Kusanagi, and Totsuka….aah, Totsuka, hopefully he was still awake.

Once at the top of the stairs Mikoto entered through the doorway of his bedroom, the door wide open just as he had left it. The lights were turned off, but he could sense that there was another person there with him. His steps were careful as he approached the bed, sitting himself down next to the body that laid beside him.

"Oi…"

There was no response.

"Oi…Totsuka."

Still no response. The body that laid next to him was indeed that of Totsuka Tatara's, however, the young man was fast asleep—just as the Red King had feared. He made a face, running his hand carefully over Totsuka's soft, clean hair. For a young man, he was beautiful. One of the most beautiful creatures Mikoto' had ever been so lucky to lay his eyes on. He loved Totsuka, and never wanted to let him go.

"Oi," he repeated, this time in a louder tone, jabbing his beloved vassal in the side as he did so.

"Hnnng, what, I'm sleeping…?"

"I'm back."

In a split second Totsuka was sitting up, flinging his arms lovingly around Mikoto's neck, hugging him close. "King! Why are you so late? Did you get into a fight again? Are you hurt?…You're soaking wet, hurry and get changed!"

A thin, loving smile formed across Mikoto's features as he carefully put his arms around Totsuka, returning the hug for a moment, before snuggling into his neck, kissing him there once or twice before speaking, "I'm fine, sorry I worried you…"

Totsuka relaxed in Mikoto's hold for a moment, having always enjoyed the feel of his strong arms around his delicate body, before looking the taller man over in the dark, wanting to make sure he's actually okay and not just bluffing to make him worry less.

After determining that King really is okay Totsuka allowed a wide smile to forma cross his features, hugging Mikoto close once more, before finally letting him go. "So why are you so late? Find a pretty woman to replace me with," he teased, pouting ever so slightly, puffing out his lips.

A chuckle escaped the King's lips as he shook his head, letting his arms fall from around Totsuka's waist, and taking his soft, cool hands in his own. He watched Totsuka for a moment, taking in this beautiful man for all that he was. He was loud, annoying, creative and smart. He was amazing and perfect and wonderful in all the right ways. He was someone Mikoto loved dearly, and someone he just knew he couldn't live without.

Totsuka had always been fond of anniversaries. He remembered the day he first met Mikoto by heart, along with the date of which they first started dating, when they first had sex, and so on and so forth. He was fond of these sort of things, they're sort of symbolic, and although he never thought Mikoto cared much about them, he kept them close to his heart. Mikoto just hoped Totsuka was alright with adding another date to the already long list as he pulled a small black box from his jean pocket, placing it carefully into the smaller individual's small hands, "I was getting you this."

A moment passed in order for Totsuka to take hold of the small box, examining it as he turned it around in his palms, before finally opening it. To his surprise did he find a small sliver band with small, practically tiny, dark red gems lining around it. His eyes widened and he was speechless. What was Mikoto trying to do? What was he trying to say? He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, his hands were shaking, and he didn't understand why he was getting so nervous all of a sudden. Another moment passed and he forced himself to taking a calming breath, looking over the band once more before smiling up at Mikoto, a quizzical look on his face, "What's this, a super fancy friendship ring?"

"An engagement ring, stupid," was the Red King's simple response, taking the ring carefully out of its box and placing it delicately onto Totsuka's finger. "You like this sort of thing…and I don't want you to be with anyone else or to ever lose you, so..do me a favor and stay with me forever?"

A thick blush spread rapidly across the smaller man's cheeks, watching Mikoto place the ring on his finger. An engagement ring. It was an engagement ring. Suoh Mikoto wanted to marry him, Totsuka Tatara. Him, of all people. Someone who's had nothing all his life, someone who still has nothing…No, that's not true. He has HOMRA, the Red Clan, a family to call his own, and he the love of his life wanting his hand in marriage. What more could Totsuka ask for?

"If you'll keep me, then yes."

"You'll _marry_ me?"

He said it, Mikoto said it himself…so it was true. He felt all sorts of feelings all at once. Happiness, delight, excitement, nervousness; he even felt feverish! He was shocked in all the right ways and knew exactly what it was he was getting himself into, and he was happy, and he was crying, and he was flinging his arms back around Mikoto's neck, hugging the broader man tight, burying his face into his king's shoulder and nodding over and over again.

"Yes!"

* * *

And that's that! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you liked or what could have been done differently! Later!


End file.
